Bells, Vows and Wedding Rings
by Han dj
Summary: It's Mai's wedding! dun-dun-dun-dun


Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN…ANYTHING

Summary: It's Mai's wedding…dun-dun-dun-dun!

A/N: Hello everyone! So here is another one shot story I'm making that I am again dedicating to Mint-san and her sweet cakes. Actually, she asked me to do this and since I'm off my vacation, I am writing it already.

And since this is Mint-san's request, I'm going to forget that I hate Tate so much that he's really not worth mentioning…but this is just this, I'm not going to repeat this kind of story wherein Tate's character will mean something. (Note: Neko-sama, if you'll be reading this, don't worry, I still think that Tater-tot should be removed from the anime. Hehehehe). So this is a one shot MaiKoto and will be rated T.

Bells, Vows and Wedding Rings

"YUUICHI!"

The blond, spiked haired man advanced. His eyes focused on the woman before him, his gazed pinning the woman. He didn't stop despite the woman's screaming of his name.

"STOP YUUICHI!"

"Why should I? We're getting married tomorrow! So what's the problem Mai? Why can't I take something that's going to be mine in the end?!" Tate shouted back before he finally pinned the fiery haired woman to the wall and harshly caught Mai's lips with his

The fiery haired woman struggled to push the blond man away from him but didn't succeed…and in her desperation, Mai bit on Tate's lower lip causing it to bleed.

"Shit Mai!" Yuuchi stopped kissing the woman and pulled away

"I am going to be your wife tomorrow! After the wedding then you can do what you want to me but not a day before that!" Mai screamed and shook her head no.

Tate looked at her future-wife and sighed when he saw tears leaking on Mai's face, "Normally, two people who decided to get married were too happy that sharing that love before the vow doesn't matter at all." He said sadly

"Well I'm not one of those…" Mai replied after wiping her tears

"Yeah…I could see that." The fiery haired woman didn't reply instead she turned her back on Tate and was about to leave the man. She stopped mid way when she heard Tate speak, "I do hope I won't regret what I'm about to do tomorrow."

There was no reply instead all Tate heard was Mai's soft footsteps walking away from him

XXX

Wedding day

The wedding will not be the 'conventional' type of wedding. It was planned already. Mai and Tate will simultaneously enter the garden through different doors and will meet at the center where a minister (care of Nao and Miyu) will facilitate their exchange of vows. The only time that the two will see each other eye to eye is at the center, in front of everyone who was invited to attend.

The piano played and Alyssa Searrs started singing a hymn of love. The song also signals both party to start marching.

On Mai's side of the door, Nao Yuuki began to walk towards the center, followed by Shizuru then by Natsuki. Mai marched after Natsuki, beside her was Takumi who will be the one to give his sister's hand to Tate. Mai was wearing a plain white wedding gown, and her face was obscured by a white veil. She was holding a bouquet of flowers and at her back was Akira, holding on the end of her veil.

Shiho Munakata, who surprisingly was present was all smiles for her onii-chan, she has her eyes focused on the first woman to march on the ground though as if her eyes were trying to remove Nao's gown there and then. She earned an elbow from Chie who came with Aoi, Haruka and Yukino.

If you'll look at the center, the presiding minister ('Ministress' as it was Miyu.) was being sandwiched by Fumi and Yukariko.

The women were already half way and yet, the spectators noticed that the men haven't started their marched. Everyone was thinking about what's going on but didn't voice it out afraid to make the bride anxious or sad.

But eyes brightened as soon as Kazuya marched out of their hiding place, followed by Takeda and then Kanzaki. But brightened eyes widened, and gasped was heard when the groom emerged…not wearing his wedding suit.

Mai's eyes darted to the other side, her chest started aching, her heart beat fast _Is Tate backing out now…at the very celebration…_

But there was no need for Tate to explain when beside him emerged…

Mikoto, wearing Tate's wedding suit.

Mai and Tate's eyes met…one with question and one with an excuse

"Mai…" Mikoto called out when the woman arrived at the center…beside Mai

The former cat-girl who was Mai's world for so many years have grown to be a lovely woman, she was tall and attractive just like her brother, and Tate's suit brings out all that attributes. Her amber eyes were so focused on Mai and it seemed that the younger woman has just cried out.

"Mai…"

"Mikoto…"

"Mai…will…will…" Mikoto looked at Tate who was beside her and the blond man nodded at her, "Will you…marry me?"

Mai looked at Tate

"I thought that this is the best wedding gift I could give you Mai." Tate said

For the first time in their entire relationship, Tate saw Mai smiled at him…not just a smile, but a smile that's real and a smile that actually reached her eyes. The blond man wanted to cry but a tap on his back stopped it. Kanzaki Reito nodded at him, silently telling him 'good job'.

"I do…I will marry Mikoto." Mai replied

And the reply caused every spectator to cheer hurrah. Takumi embraced her sister and was so happy that finally, his onee-chan found that happiness she has been deprived since she was a child…Takumi felt fulfilled

Kanzaki too was happy both for Mai and Mikoto. For Mai because finally he was able to make up for every bad things he'd done to the woman, and for his Sister, because he just wanted to see his sister happy.

And everyone was so happy for the two…because they knew that they belong with each other.

The bell rang, the vows made and rings were exchanged before Miyu announced… "You may kiss."

And Mikoto removed Mai's veil from her face and closed the gap between their lips as the two…now married couple shared their very first kiss.

XXX

Tate was drinking his last bottle of beer when Kanzaki sat in front of him. "We both didn't get her in the end." Tate said after putting down his drink

"Yeah, It was nice of you to let go and give way…"

"I saw how sad Mai inside. I know I'll regret my choice if that choice was to continue with this wedding. It's apparent that Mai needs Mikoto not me."

"That's a brave thing to do, coming to my house on the morning of your wedding day to get Mikoto to agree to marry Mai."

"I tried kissing her last night…she…" Tate sighed, "I just got the idea from you…letting go."

"Yeah…you know I loved her."

"Yeah, I do too…"

Both men sighed deeply

"To Mai!" Tate raised his bottle

"To Mai!" Kanzaki raised his own bottle of beer and the two drank

Silence

"Did you see that chick checking you out?" Kanzaki asked after seeing a green haired woman looking at Tate

Tate looked at where Kanzaki was looking, "That woman's familiar?"

"Yeah…so, you get that woman Tate, I have to go now and meet with my fiancée."

Tate scrunched his forehead, "You have?"

Kanzaki smiled and waved his hand. He was halfway out when he said, "If you need me, just contact me at the Fuuka University, administrator's office." He said and smiled before he disappeared

"Fuuka? Administrator…"

-end-


End file.
